Winged Bird
by 7DigitsAJ
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) In the now withered-down SkyClan with not many members, Birdkit is born to Dawnshadow and Sharpheart. But when she is born with a special ability, her whole life changes. She soon learns there are dark secrets behind her birth that will haunt her forever. How far will she go to prove she is destined to be a warrior like the rest of her clan? (I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS)
1. Allegiances

**Welcome to my new Warriors story, Winged Bird! Find out what happens soon!**

* * *

Allegiance(s)

_**SkyClan**_

_Leader:_

Wolfstar (Dark gray tabby tom with hazel eyes)

_Deputy:_

Redfeather [Brown (almost red) she-cat with dull green eyes]

_Medicine Cat:_

Larkwood (Peach tom with hazel blue eyes)  
_Apprentice: Lightpaw_

_Warriors:_

Turtleclaw (Light brown tom with neon blue eyes)

Bumbletail (Yellow she-cat with black spots and dark brown eyes)

Sharpheart (Black tom with brown eyes)  
_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Rosepelt (White tabby she-cat with neon brown eyes)

Cloudfire (Light gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes)

Hollypool (Dark drown she-cat with a thick black stripe running down her back and neon golden eyes)

Sunfoot (Light orange tom with front left foot orange and dull blue eyes)

_Apprentices:_

Lightpaw (Pale yellow she-cat with dull amber eyes)

Darkpaw (Almost black tabby tom with neon amber eyes)

_Queens:_

Dawnshadow (Light gray she-cat with neon light blue eyes; expecting Sharpheart's kits)

Quickfoot [Orange she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Turtleclaw's kit(s): Yellowkit (yellow she-kit with cream stripes and golden eyes) and Mudkit (Light brown tabby tom with dull green eyes)]

_Cats Outside Clan(s):_

Coal (Dark gray tom with brown/black stripe running down his back with chocolate-brown eyes)

Shaggy (Dark brown tom with shagging fur and blue eyes)

Petunia [Light brown (pinkish looking) she-cat with white spots and neon light green eyes; Coal's sister]


	2. Prologue

**First chapter of Winged Bird! Here you will find out why the story is called what it is, but... you probably figured it out in the description.**

* * *

_Prologue_

"You're going to be just fine, Dawnshadow. Our kits are finally coming!" purred Sharpheart as his mate tried to give birth.

"Where's Cloudfire?!" she yelled through pain.

"I'm right here, dear." Cloudfire reassured his daughter, taking a seat behind her.

"I can't see! There's… there's spots… e-everywhere!" Dawnshadow panicked, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry, dear, they'll go away. It's because you're in pain." Cloudfire mewed gently as he stroked Dawnshadow's back with his tail, being very delicate.

_You'll be just fine, Dawnshadow. It'll be all over soon._ She thought to herself.

Larkwood passed behind Sharpheart and gave Dawnshadow some borage leaves. Moving quickly, he pushed his stick to her as she ate the borage leaves.

Dawnshadow screamed. "Here they come. Lightpaw, come here and help me." Larkwood called to his apprentice, who was checking the store.

Tears of pain and joy rushed out of her eyes as she bit her pain into the stick. The first one came out very quickly and easily. She could feel she had more coming; one or two, maybe.

"A tom!" Cloudfire congratulated as Lightpaw broke the sack and moved it toward her mother.

Larkwood put his paw out to stop her. "No, Lightpaw. She has more coming."

"Oops; sorry Larkwood," Lightpaw sighed, and set down the kit away from Dawnshadow.

The next one took a little more time, but was easier than the last one.

"Another tom." Larkwood meowed, and he broke the sack. This time, Cloudfire put him next to his brother.

Dawnshadow knew she was finished, but she didn't feel quite right about it.

Sharpheart moved them toward Dawnshadow. "What shall we name them?" he asked.

Dawnshadow smiled at a dark gray one with a black stripe running down his belly. He squirmed and managed to get himself on top of his brother. His brother cried out, his little claws waving frantically. She laughed. "How about the gray one with the black stripe… hmm… Blackkit?"

"Beautiful." Sharpheart mewed, and looked at the last kit. He was all black, with a few light gray spots across his muzzle. "How about the last one's name will be…" he paused to think. "Sootkit." he finally said.

Dawnshadow nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to SkyClan, Blackkit and Sootkit." Wolfstar mewed, coming in to see the new arrivals.

Suddenly, Dawnshadow felt a big pain in her belly. Her eyes went wide and her pupils shrank. "What's wrong?" Sharpheart panicked.

"There's one more." Dawnshadow gasped.

Larkwood shot upright. "Lightpaw, get borages leaves and the stick! She's having another kit!"

Lightpaw scrambled to the store while Dawnshadow hyperventilated. "It looks like this one will be tricky." Larkwood informed her. "You'll have to push hard."

Dawnshadow nodded as the spots clouded her eyes again. Cloudfire and Sharpheart help each of her paws as she pushed as hard as she could. She understood how hard it was for this kit.

She was able to see the small little head come out over the corner of the stick in her mouth. The front legs were next. "Lightpaw, give her chervil and a little cobweb; she's bleeding!" Larkwood hissed.

_Bleeding?!_ Dawnshadow panicked. She gave some more hard pushes, put she didn't feel anything happening.

She could see the movement of Lightpaw and Larkwood, their faces worried. "What's going on!?" she tried to ask, but with the stick in her mouth, it came out as, "Wuff goih ouh?!"

"N-nothing to worry about, Dawnshadow!" Lightpaw meowed, voice shaking. "The kit's just a little… stuck."

Dawnshadow visibly shook with fright. "Okay, Dawnshadow, push as hard as you possibly can!" Larkwood ordered.

Dawnshadow pushed so hard her ears popped a little. She felt the kit come loose, and she dropped the stick to watch Sharpheart break the sack. "A she-kit!" Lightpaw meowed as she watched. He moved her over to Dawnshadow to feed.

She had a beautiful light gray/cream pelt with a brown/black stripe running across her back all the way to her tail-tip and white belly and chest fur. Her muzzle was white and her ear-tips were brown/black as well. She couldn't wait to see what her eyes looked like.

She noticed something on the end of her shoulders on her back. Some sort of little nub things, like… like an extra tail on each side of her back, "What are these on her back, Larkwood?" she asked the medicine cat as he came over, showing him with her tail. His eyes widened, and he picked up the kit and brought her over to the store. She cried helplessly as she left. Tears fled from Dawnshadow's eyes as she snuggled up against her mate.

A few moments later, Larkwood brought back the kit. She still had the things on her back, though. "I'm so sorry," he began, head low. "But…" he gave a sad sigh. "You're kit has wings."

Dawnshadow gasped, along with Sharpheart and Cloudfire. "_Wings_?! B-but, how?!"

"That's impossible!" Sharpheart breathed as Lightpaw moved Blackkit and Sootkit over to their mother.

"StarClan let this happen?" Cloudfire asked, looking up at the sky.

"I'm so sorry." Larkwood said again, then sat down, Lightpaw coming to his side.

Dawnshadow and Sharpheart looked at their she-kit. They watched as Sootkit seemed to be batting the she-kit's wings. Sharpheart smiled. "Maybe having a kit with wings won't be so bad."

Dawnshadow looked up at him. "Yeah, maybe. And I have the perfect name for her. " She looked back at the winged kit. "Birdkit."

"Welcome to SkyClan, Birdkit." Wolfstar meowed to her and padded off. Dawnshadow could tell there was an edge of sneer in his tone. She gazed back at the kits. There was one question she feared, though, what would the Clan think?

* * *

**Like it so far? Keep reading to find out more!**

-7D


	3. Chapter 1: The Ability

**First chaptuh. Time to get some action on.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Birdkit's ears woke to the sound of kits playing around. They were very loud, and they hurt her ears. She gave a small whine, eyes still shut.

A few licks soothed Birdkit in-between her ears. The noise stopped suddenly. "Dawnshadow, did she move?" a small voice piped.

"Not really," mewed another voice, sounding older. "She whined a little though, because you four were playing too loudly." the voice chuckled.

Suddenly, a heavy, but light, weight fell on top of Birdkit. She felt pain in a place near her shoulder, but it wasn't on her shoulder. She mewed from the blow.

There was a sudden gasp. "Mudkit! Get _off_ her! You're bending it!" an older voice, different from the last, hissed.

_What was Mudkit bending? _Birdkit thought to herself. She felt warmth of a cat near her face.

"Come on, Birdkit! Open your eyes already! Blackkit and I opened our eyes two days ago!" a different voice whined.

Birdkit grunted. The small voice gasped. "Dawnshadow! She heard me! She's awake, but she won't open her eyes! She's being a meany!"

Birdkit heard footsteps coming towards her. "Birdkit, this is your mother." The first older voice meowed. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." she grunted silently. Her voice was high and soft-ish. It surprised her.

"Will you please open your eyes? You've been sleeping for four days, now." her mother asked gently.

Birdkit shifted herself into a sitting position and slowly began. The darkness faded very quickly and burned her eyes. She has never seen this much light before. She closed her eyes again, and the darkness came back. She enjoyed it, but she knew she couldn't keep them closed forever. She reopened them again and blinked a few times. Her eyes adjusted, and she looked around. The walls were made of a hard ground and the floor was grass. There were many cats sitting around her, and one was lying in the corner.

"Hello Birdkit." an orange cat smiled. "I'm Quickfoot." She rested her tail on a small kit, a brown one, sitting next to her, its eyes gleaming. "And this is Mudkit. Over there," she turned her head around to where a cream kit was lying alone in a corner, darkness surrounding her and her eyes mad. "Is Yellowkit." Yellowkit hissed, and turned her back to the group.

Birdkit turned her head to see two other kits the same height as her. One was gray with light blue eyes and the other black with dull brown eyes. "Hi, Birdkit." She turned to see a big cat that sort-of looked like Birdkit. "I'm your mother, Dawnshadow. This is Blackkit and Sootkit, your littermates."

She padded up to the gray one. "Are you Sootkit?" she asked, tilting her head a little.

He laughed. "No, silly! I'm _Blackkit_, that's Sootkit!" he pointed his tail to the right where Sootkit sat.

"Hi!" Sootkit chirped.

"Will you play with us?" Mudkit asked, running up and squishing himself in between her brothers.

"I don't see why you even _look_ at that thing!" spat Yellowkit, running up next to her mother. "She's not normal, like me! I'm _way_ better than her; she's just a _freak_!"

_Freak_… _freak_… _freak_… _freak_… The word echoed in her head and stung her heart. Tears came to Birdkit's eyes, wetting her cheek-fur. She took a few steps back, and ran to the corner of the den, near the entrance.

"_Yellowkit_, how _dare_ you insult her like that!? Bedtime at sundown for you!" hissed Quickfoot.

"_No_! Then I won't get to see Turtleclaw come back from hunting!" Yellowkit whined.

"Your father will understand why. Now sit in your nest and don't say another word about Birdkit's ability. You can come out when I say so, understand?"

"Yes, Quickfoot." moaned Yellowkit, and sauntered into her nest.

A tail wrapped around Birdkit and led her out of the corner. "It's okay, Birdkit, she's just not used to-"

"_Why_ did she call me a freak?" Birdkit spun around to face Dawnshadow, cutting her off. "What ability is _so_ bad that she called me a freak?" Her voice bounced from her crying.

It was Sootkit who spoke. "You were born with wings."

Birdkit's face fell. "W-w-wings?" she turned her head to see her back. Sure enough, two wings were placed not far behind her shoulders. They were a little bigger than her paws.

"I have wings?" she asked herself, voice shaking a little. Her face grew into a smile. "I have wings!" she pranced in a circle. "I have wings! This is _so_ cool!" She stopped in front of Dawnshadow. "Can I fly?"

"I don't know." her mother meowed honestly. "Try for yourself."

Birdkit looked at her wings and tried to flap them, but… nothing happened. "They don't work!" she cried.

"Don't give up! Try again! Use a different strategy!" Blackkit encouraged.

She looked at her wings again, and took Blackkit's advice. She imagined herself flying high above the trees. Then, she felt a strange feeling, as if her mind just connected with her wings. She flapped them, and they moved. Her paws slowly slipped off the ground. She flailed them, not being used to there being no ground, and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch." she moaned.

"Don't worry." Mudkit mewed. "You'll be flying in no time!"

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. Next chapter more stuff will happen. More feelings will be shown. More wings will be flapped. More... um... oh well, you get the idea.**

-7D


	4. Chapter 2: Happy Endings

**Next!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Birdkit sat outside the Nursery entrance enjoying the cool green-leaf breeze. Her joy soon faded as Clanmates gave her nasty looks as they passed by her. She lowered her head, still watching them. She stood up and stretched her legs and went to go see Larkwood.

When she entered the Medicine Den, only Lightpaw was in there. "Hello, Lightpaw." meowed Birdkit.

Lightpaw turned around with herbs in her mouth. She dropped them. "Oh… hi Birdkit." she mewed, tense, eyes narrowed.

Birdkit looked at Lightpaw with sad eyes. "Lightpaw, why does no one like me?" she pouted.

Lightpaw loosened and picked up the herbs and put them away. "Well, Birdkit," she started, focusing more on fixing herbs. She turned around so she didn't have to look at Birdkit. "Cats don't think you're normal. Some look at you like a threat. Others look at you as weird, or, not normal."

Birdkit stepped inside a little. "Get _out_ of the Medicine Den." Lightpaw hissed when she saw Birdkit closer.

Birdkit's eyes widened. "I was going to ask you what you thought of me." She backed out of the Medicine Den.

Lightpaw padded up to her. She almost touched her nose and growled, with teeth bared, "_I don't trust you for a second_."

Birdkit's jaw quivered and she sprinted back to the Nursery. She ran a little too fast and bumped into a large cat. She looked up to see Wolfstar glaring down at her.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Wolfstar!" she stammered.

Wolfstar growled and picked up Birdkit by the scruff. She gave a little yelp. "Quiet, _scum_." he hissed at her as she was carried into the leaders den.

He threw her on the ground. Her head skidded across the dirt and grass and her body followed, almost damaging her wings. She sat upright quickly, wide-eyed.

"You piece of fox-dung!" he hissed and swiped his paw at her, claws unsheathed. She darted back, but not in time. He got her across the muzzle. She stumbled back by the blow. Her nose burned. She put her paw on it and pulled it away. Blood covered her pad. She starred up at Wolfstar, about to burst into tears.

"You might as well go drown yourself. You're nothing but a threat to this Clan. With your wings," he pointed at them with his tail. "You're much more powerful than us. I order you to go and kill yourself. Or I'll do it myself! You hear me? Go, _now_-"

Just then, a brown cat came up to the entrance. Her eyes widened. "Wolfstar! Did you do that to Birdkit?!" she asked, hissing.

He looked at her, trying to be innocent. "Of course not, Redfeather. Why would I hurt one of my Clanmates?" he padded his tail on Birdkit's back, hard, though. Birdkit ran away from him and up to Redfeather.

Redfeather stepped inside a few steps. "Judging by how she ran away from you, doesn't look like you were nice at all. I'm warning you, Wolfstar, you better stop hurting her, _or else_." she picked up Birdkit and carried her back to the Nursery.

_Wolfstar almost killed me!_ Birdkit thought to herself. _I don't like him. He shouldn't be leader._

Redfeather set Birdkit down in the Nursery entrance. "Birdkit, what happened to you?" Dawnshadow asked, cleaning the blood off her face.

"I caught Wolfstar trying to hurt her in his den." Redfeather informed Dawnshadow.

"I appreciate you rescuing her. Thank you." Dawnshadow breathed.

"Anytime." Redfeather padded off. Just then, the patrol came back from hunting. Turtleclaw carried a few mice, Sharpheart and his apprentice dragged in a big _thing_, and Sunfoot carried a rabbit and a mouse.

Hollypool emerged from the Warriors' den and went to the fresh-kill pile, where she saw the thing. "Um… what is _this_?" she turned to Sharpheart.

Sharpheart looked at it. "I'm not really sure, but it's a giant bird that walks. It's very feathery and very plump, all of them. Try it."

Hollypool hesitated, and dung a hole and ate a bite. She smiled. "Well," she swallowed it. "It tastes just like a bird."

Sharpheart smiled and padded over to the Nursery. The kits came running over to him. "Sharpheart!" Sootkit yelled and pounced on top of him, causing him to fall over. He laughed.

"Hi, Sharpheart!" Blackkit piped and pounced on top of his head.

"Hey, kits, I missed you, too! Hey, where's my Flying One?" Sharpheart called from outside the Nursery.

_Sharpheart called me his Flying One!_ She thought. She raced out from the Nursery. "Here I am!" she plopped down in front of her father.

"There you are." Sharpheart purred and gave her a lick on the forehead.

Birdkit shot upright. "Sharpheart, watch me; I've been practicing!" She stepped back three steps and flapped her wings. She flapped a little faster, and she started to fly up into the air. She had the urge to flail her legs, but she knew if she did, she would fall. When she didn't, her paws were a mouse's-height from the ground. She slowed down, and she was lowered onto the ground, but her paws slipped a little and she stumbled. _I'll have to practice that._ She thought.

Sharpheart got up from underneath his kits. "I'm so proud of you!" he purred and licked her muzzle. Just then, his apprentice, Darkpaw, came up to him.

"Sharpheart, are we done training today?" he asked.

"Yes, Darkpaw. You may eat now."

"Thank you, Sharpheart." As Darkpaw turned his head, his eyes met with Birdkit's chocolate eyes. Birdkit watched how his neon amber eyes sparkled in the sunset. She blushed at how he stared at her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. Realizing what he was doing, he blinked and shook his head, and padded off, mumbling to himself, "Mouse-brain… mouse-brain…"

* * *

**You know what that means? They like each other! Eeeeh! Got some love up in here! And, man, I am being so mean to Birdkit. :( Keep reading!**

-7D


	5. Chapter 3: The Kidnap

**Let's see what happens next :).**

* * *

Chapter 3

Birdkit awoke in the Nursery, the sky dark and everything quiet. She was snuggled up against Blackkit and Sootkit, his body on top of her tail. She looked toward the entrance and saw Dawnshadow sneaking out. She wiggled free of her brother's weight and crept silently where Dawnshadow was going. Her mother looked around. She ducked behind the walls, hoping she wouldn't see her. Her eyes darted up, and she saw Dawnshadow leave camp. Birdkit looked around and saw no cat. She raced (being light on her paws) across the camp and stuck her head out. She watched her mother race off. Birdkit knew she would never be able to watch her on her paws. She looked at her wings. _I have to try!_ She thought. She urged her wings to flap fast, and she lifted herself a little in the air and raced after her mother.

She started to get really far from camp. Birdkit was worried about where she was going. Dawnshadow slowed down in front of a Twoleg home. Birdkit gasped and stopped flapping, tumbling at the end of the grass. She watched as a cat came from behind it and shared tongues with her mother.

"Is that Sharpheart? What's he doing here?" she whispered to herself.

The cat pulled away from Dawnshadow. "I missed you so much." he mewed.

"I'm glad the Clan doesn't know about this. I never wanted you to get kicked out." Dawnshadow purred and snuggled up against him.

_That can't be Sharpheart! _Birdkit realized.

"They don't allow daylight warriors anymore," the cat mewed sadly. "How are-"

Suddenly, she was swooped off the ground by her scruff. A large animal was carrying her, running away from them. It wasn't heading towards camp, either.

"_Help_!" she cried. As she was carried away, she could faintly hear Dawnshadow's surprised voice,

"Birdkit?"

She squirmed as hard as she could. "Let me go!" she hissed. They came up to a very thick tree, two other cats around it. At the roots was a hole (in the tree) small enough for her to fit in it. The animal skidded to a halt and (literally) threw her in it. Her pelt went skidding into it. Her body turned to face the entrance. Her head shot up. The animal looked inside and snarled at her. _A dog!_ She thought. The dog turned around and sat in front of the entrance, blocking her way out.

"I've got her, Shaggy." said the dog.

"Great." said what sounded like a cat. "Keep her there as long as long as it takes to forget. _She knows too much_."

"When will the other dog get here?"

"He'll be here in a few. She might be a challenge. She has wings, you know."

"I know." growled the dog.

"Hey, what's your name again?"

"Zero." huffed the dog. "What's the other dog's name?"

"Spike." meowed the voice. "If you need anything, howl."

"Yes sir, Shaggy."

Birdkit heard paw steps becoming fainter. _Shaggy isn't a nice cat._ "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked the dog, crying.

"You know too much." he barked, not turning around.

"Too much of _what_?" she spat, arching her back.

"If I tell you, you'll know _way_ too much!"

She growled and unsheathed her claws. Birdkit launched forward and sunk her claws into Zero's backside just above his tail. He jumped a little and whined. She saw him lurch away from the hole. She ran out as fast as she could. But, she got held back by his enormous claws. His claws stabbed her in the side and pushed her back in the hole. Her back slammed against the tree walls.

"Do that again and you'll become a midnight snack." he growled with his mouth in the hole. He laid down in front of the hole, his back facing her. Birdkit hyperventilated as she looked at the gigantic scratch mark he left on her pelt. Her eyes filled with tears. She laid down, her head resting on her paws, and cried herself to sleep, hoping someone would come rescue her.

* * *

**I am so cruel to Birdkit. BUT, there is a reason why. You'll find out later in the story! K, bye :).**

-7D


	6. Chapter 4: The Rescues

**This is a long chapter. Took me 2 days to write.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Birdkit?" Dawnshadow asked, turning around, but all she saw was grass.

"What's wrong, Dawnshadow?"

"I heard Birdkit, she called for help!" Dawnshadow panicked, facing her mate. "I have to send a patrol to look for her!"

"Dawnshadow, I-"

"You heard her as well as I did! She's in trouble; she's been captured, I know it!" Dawnshadow cried, and turned around to race off, but he pounced in front of her.

"Hold on. Birdkit couldn't have been out here; she's not even allowed out of SkyClan camp!"

"She must have followed me. I'm going back to camp." she darted to the side, but he stopped her again.

"Wait, please! Can't we just stay out here for a little more?" he pleaded.

"Right now, rescuing our kit is more important than seeing each other." Dawnshadow spat.

He lowered his head, eyes at the ground. "Go." he mewed. She licked him on his ear and raced back to camp. She darted through the entrance a few moments later and ran into Wolfstar's den.

"Wolfstar!" she panted. He gave out a moan and sat up facing Dawnshadow.

"Dawnshadow? What's wrong?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

"Birdkit… she's been captured… we have to save her!" she meowed, still catching her breath.

Wolfstar's eyes went wide. "Great!" he cheered. "That little piece of crow-food is _gone_!"

Dawnshadow hissed. "The Warrior Code says that you always save a kit in need from any Clan, and she is a fellow Clanmate of ours. If you can't follow the Warrior Code, then you shouldn't be leader." She turned around to pad out of the den. She turned her head back to Wolfstar. "I'm going to see Redfeather about this." And with that she ran into the Warriors' Den, dodging sleeping cats. She put both her paws on top of her side. "Redfeather, wake up! This is important!"

Redfeather moaned. She started to sit up and Dawnshadow took her paws off of her. She blinked her eyes and asked Dawnshadow, "What's the matter?"

"It's Birdkit, she's been imprisoned! I-I-" Tears started pouring form her eyes. "I don't… I don't know where she is!"

"Don't worry, Dawnshadow. I'll send a patrol first thing at sun-rise. We'll find Birdkit-"

"At _sun-rise_?" Dawnshadow sobbed. "Y-you can't just leave her out there! They're probably not feeding her… a-a-and she still needs milk, and w-what if they're hurting her?"

"Calm down." Redfeather meowed gently. She put her tail around Dawnshadow and she began to sob harder. She was quiet, though. Redfeather led her out of the Warriors' Den and in to the Nursery. "We'll get up extra early at sun-rise to find her."

Dawnshadow sniffed. "O-okay, Redfeather. I trust you."

* * *

Dawnshadow awoke to the sky light and the breeze heavy, ruffling pelts all around in the Nursery. Her head shoots up immediately to the sound of Wolfstar calling out, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

When everyone was settled, Wolfstar began, "Little do cats know that I have been informed that Birdkit has been captured."

Most cats gave quiet cheers. Very few gasped.

"_Sadly_, it would be not following the Warrior Code to not save her. _So_, Redfeather will inform you who will be taken on a patrol to find her. Clan meeting dismissed." Wolfstar hurried to his den. All the cats gathered around Redfeather.

"I have decided that I will lead the patrol. Joining me will be Bumbletail, Rosepelt, and Sharpheart." Redfeather announced.

Dawnshadow made her way to Redfeather. "Why not _me_?" she asked, her whiskers blocking her vision from the wind.

"You need to protect your other kits. I have chosen the strongest warriors to come with me." She looked at the few trees, which their leaves were shaking violently. "It looks like there will be a bad storm."

Larkwood spoke. "It is not only the storm." Cats turned to face the Medicine Cat. "StarClan is warning us. There will be grave danger to get past the guards who are guarding Birdkit. She is by the abandoned oak tree." He pointed his tail to a giant, thick oak tree. "Birdkit is being held there."

"Now that we know where Birdkit is, we should hurry." Redfeather meowed. "Let's go patrol."

Dawnshadow hurried up to Sharpheart and snuggled up against him. "Bring back our kit safely." she mewed.

"Don't worry." he smiled. "I will."

* * *

**Birdkit's P.O.V.**

"Kit!" a dog growled at her to wake her up. Birdkit jumped, her fur bristled. She looked around, realizing she was still being held captive in a tree. She looked at the face.

"Who are you? You aren't Zero." she asked, nervous. Zero was an all-black dog. This one was white with spots.

"I'm Spike." he barked. He pushed in a freshly-killed mouse. "Eat." he urged.

As she looked at the mouse, she noticed there was a pile of blood where she was sleeping. Her cheek-fur felt dry from her tears. She looked at her side, which had a dry blood stains in her fur. There was a giant scratch-scab on her side. Suddenly she felt dizzy. Birdkit figured it was from the blood-loss. "I can't eat fresh-kill yet. I still need milk." she confessed.

"You can't have milk. Petunia stopped generating milk weeks ago. Her kits were already adopted." Spike sighed. "Either eat that or _starve_."

"Who's Petunia?"

"None of your business!" Spike hissed.

Birdkit looked at the mouse. It was brown with blood covering its entire body. It made Birdkit want to throw up. She gagged. "How do I eat this?"

Spike moaned. "Ugh. You cut into its inside and eat it from there."

"Eww." Birdkit spat and backed away from it.

"Just eat it, kit!" Spike spat. Birdkit came forward. She sat down in front of the mouse. She took her claw and cut it open. Taking a deep breath, she stuck her muzzle in it and took a bite. Birdkit smiled. This actually tastes pretty good! When she swallowed, it was like nothing she had ever eaten before. Then she remembered it was the first piece of fresh-kill she'd ever eaten. She dug into the mouse and continued eating it. Birdkit ate it pretty quickly; she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"Hello, Spike. I'm back. Shaggy's coming." Birdkit heard Zero bark.

"Hey, Zero."

"She still there?"

"Yeah, I just fed her." Suddenly, the two of them started growling. "Who are you?"

"Where's Birdkit?" she heard Redfeather hiss. _Redfeather! The Clan must be here to save me!_

"What's a Birdkit?" Zero asked, playing dumb.

"You can't fool us; we know you have her!" Sharpheart growled. _Sharpheart! Is Dawnshadow here?_

"We have no idea what you're talking about!" a cat hissed. _That must be Shaggy!_

"Redfeather, Sharpheart, get me out of here!" Birdkit cried.

"Birdkit? Don't worry, we'll save you! Where are you?" Redfeather called.

"In the tree…" Birdkit said pathetically.

"I think we should leave her." Rosepelt groaned.

"_Rosepelt_!" Sharpheart hissed.

"Hey, I'm just saying what's on my mind."

Birdkit found a small hole in the tree she could escape from in the back. She poked her head through, them her front arms. She had to wiggle her wings through. Her back legs came out fast and she fell on her face. Shaking her fur, she used her wings to fly up to the top of the tree. She saw Redfeather and Sharpheart, along with Bumbletail and Rosepelt. Shaggy was a dark brown cat.

"Hey, I'm up here!" Birdkit called. Everyone looked up where Birdkit was.

"Birdkit! Come here!" Sharpheart yelled, glad to see his daughter okay.

Birdkit smiled and flew down to Sharpheart, where he licked his daughter. Zero and Spike growled, alarming everyone.

Shaggy looked to the side of them and gasped. They looked to the right and saw a black cat and a pink-ish looking one.

"Spike, Zero, what are you doing?" the pink one hissed.

"Shaggy sent us to capture that kit." Zero said, nodding to Birdkit.

"_Why_?" the black one spat.

"She knew too much." Spike confessed.

"Go home." the pink cat meowed.

Spike and Zero ran off whimpering. The black and pink cat ran up to Shaggy. "Shaggy, why did you do this?" the black one asked.

"Coal, I was just protecting you and-"

"_Ssshh_!" hissed the pink one. "_The kit's here_!"

"Sorry. Coal I Didn't want her to know, like you said."

"Shaggy." said Coal. "_Leave_. Never come back."

"_W_-_what_?" Shaggy stuttered. "Y-you can't be serious." He looked at the pink one. "Petunia…"

"Shaggy." she hissed. She had tears in her eyes. "You hurt the one's I love, a-and my brother loves, you hurt me."

"Petunia, we're _mates_! I _love_ you!"

"The Shaggy I know would never do this!" she cried. "You're not _my_ Shaggy, and you're not _my_ mate!"

Shaggy's face fell.

"I hate you." growled Petunia. "Leave, far, far away from here. Far away from _me_. I never want to see you again."

Shaggy sobbed. He looked at the ground. "Well." he whispered. "I guess that's it." He went up to Petunia and licked her on the muzzle. "Good-bye, my Petunia." He turned around and padded off slowly.

"Goodbye, Shaggy." Petunia meowed, tears filling her eyes. He looked at her, his face wet, and broke in to a run, heading toward the sun. "And never look back." Her jaw quivered and her head fell on Coal's shoulder. He stroked his tail across Petunia's back.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. It stung Birdkit's eyes as she was forced to lurch back. She looked at the wind. It swirled into a funnel shape and started to come toward them. "_Tornado_!" Redfeather screamed. "Everyone back to camp!"

Sharpheart grabbed Birdkit and the patrol raced off to camp, followed closely by Coal and Petunia. Birdkit looked back at it to see Shaggy swept off his feet and hurled into the tornado. Birdkit's eyes went wide. She turned around to see they were all at camp. Cats came running into the middle of camp. "There's a tornado!" Redfeather screamed. "Everyone get in your dens! Save as much fresh-kill as you can!"

Wolfstar grabbed fresh-kill until his mouth hung open with it and raced into his den. He had gotten most of the fresh kill, so there wasn't much to take. Sharpheart dropped Birdkit and grabbed some, too. "Come on, Birdkit!" he yelled, and raced into the Nursery. Birdkit looked at the tornado, which made its way to their camp. She ran to the Nursery, but didn't make it in time. She started being lifted off her paws. She used her wings to try to get into the Nursery.

"Where's Yellowkit and Birdkit?" she heard Quickfoot cry from the Nursery. Birdkit heard a high-pitched scream and looked over where the fresh-kill would be to see Yellowkit about to flail off her paws. Birdkit hurried over to Yellowkit and grabbed her scruff.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, trying to shake off.

"Saving your tail!" she spat through fur and kept flying toward the Nursery. Coal came running out of the Nursery and put his tail in the air.

"Grab my tail!" he yelled. She knew what he meant. She told Yellowkit the same thing and let go of her scruff. She was sent flying and screamed for a second and then held onto Birdkit's tail with her teeth. It hurt for a second, but it went away. Birdkit flapped her wings harder and grabbed onto Coal's tail. He pulled himself all the way to the Nursery entrance until she started to slip. She bit down harder and he gave a little yelp, but she still slipped. Her teeth fell off Coal's tail, sending a fur tuff of it flying toward the tornado. This made Coal fall forward. They hurled toward the tornado faster than a bird flies.

They entered the center of the volcano tumbling in midair. Birdkit flapped her wings so hard they ached to get out of the volcano. Yellowkit was still hanging on for dear life. Suddenly, her wings glowed a dark blue with yellow lights. Birdkit's eyes widened. It was so easy to fly now that it was like blinking. "Hodl on, Yellowkit!" she called to her. She flew out of the tornado. The tornado fought back, though. She saw Dawnshadow at the entrance, crying. Birdkit was almost at her. Dawnshadow ran out, grabbed her scruff and ran inside to the back of the den. Sharpheart, Coal, Petunia, Turtleclaw, and Quickfoor opened a circle they made and Birdkit and Yellowkit were squished together next to their crying brothers. Dawnshadow joined the circle and huddled together until the storm was over.

* * *

**The end wasn't as good because I was running out of ideas. At first I was like, "Yellowkit and Birdkit will be sent flying in the air and Birdkit tries to save her but she dies." But then I decided I shouldn't cause Birdkit doesn't have a friend that's a girl. I said it like that for a reason.**

-7D


End file.
